objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chikako the Meowstic
As I have returned, just make sure that I won't answer immediately quick. Also, mate did I disturb ya? Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Thread:145870|Object University Revised pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 13:28, June 10, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! You're back My reaction to seeing you again: Me: (Sees your name) Braxien? Braxien is usually associated with... MassaFan! (Clicks your profile, sees your nickname or whatever) HES BACK. Kurgermanstinkerstu (talk) 22:42, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Please, come to this discord. I think you'd like it! https://discord.gg/UrCjtMu Congrats You're actually alive for once. what is happening (SPAM ME HERE) 02:44, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I had to sign in another way to get in the wikia. 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 20:42, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hello, My Man! Hi! Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Nice to meet ya! 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Birthday Is today your birthday? if so, happy birthday! [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 06:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the late birthday. 2017 Acura MDX (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Danformiga/Battle_in_the_world_of_objects I did Problem solved.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:45, June 25, 2017 (UTC) What problem? Is it when you added me in the friends list, cuz I did see myself there. Also, try to be active, because I get bored of doing nothing but just waiting. Sure.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:24, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm doing another one. I'm contributing to the series. Here ---> Blood Running Through The Streets of Chicago--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I'll make the 5th one, which takes place in Portland, Oregon. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 23:59, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Easy. Text in between --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:11, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I DID IT! The School-girl Braixen (talk) 13:38, June 27, 2017 (UTC) hey wanna make some oc collabs yeah (Talk) 15:58, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. You can help me with some pages, and yes, we can make collab OCs, like: *John Hancock Center *AK-88 *AEC Routemaster *Titan 23G *1980 Porsche 930 Turbo *2000 Mini Cooper *Barb Wire *2015 Fiat 500X *Samsung Note 7 *Wrench *Soft Taco *Braixen *Mailboxy The School-girl Braixen (talk) 16:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry my OCs aren't like that but i can help you with barb wire. (Talk) 16:10, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but for the cars, it's actually gonna be the front instead of a 3/4 of the car. Also, I was expecting you could do simple things like Barb Wire. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 16:15, June 28, 2017 (UTC) OMG When I saw you I was like WTF OMG WHO IS THAT OH ____ IT'S MASSACHUSETTSFAN hiiiiiiiiii <3 Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:10, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Nice to see you again, Pvzf. You can still help me with that fanfic we did back as I was MassFan. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Just wanna say hey.Alex0421 (talk) 14:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Nissan Pulsar, you say? OK. It's about the 2017 Nisssan Pulsar. This would be a Science-Fiction Thriller named "Pulsar". A meteorite crashed down near 2017 Nissan Pulsar's home in Clarence, California. Agitated by this, he heads to Los Angeles, where he meets Douglas Alverson, a scientist that has been known to bring special meta-technology created by a university professor in Cannes, France, and finds out that someone is responsible. Douglas then tells Pulsar that the world is ending because of the villian sending these meteorites, and the technology would help prevent. With the help of his friends, Pulsar is reluctant to stop the world from ending once and for all. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 23:37, July 8, 2017 (UTC) I was saying for the fanfiction of the 1978 one, but.... that'll be a perfect backstory if I made a OC of the newest Nissan Pulsar. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 23:38, July 8, 2017 (UTC) It's fine! The 1978 Nissan Puslar could replace Douglas Alverson. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay then. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 00:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) look, it's cartoonlover16 but on wikia! ANIMATION FEVER (t · b · ) 02:09, July 9, 2017 (UTC) How? I'm actually not. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 02:11, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Just a little tennis bakk roleplay. Can you do Just a little tennis ball roleplay? It's in the fourms like the other roleplays. Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) Sorry, but no. I don't wanna be edit farming like before. The School-girl Braixen (talk) 13:14, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Edit Can I Please Edit Your Pages With Permission Plz!? Sorry, but no. I usually don't let people edit my page unless I can '''TRUST' them. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay... Please Listen To Me Kaija, can you stop editing the wiki for just 5 minutes, i need to review your edits. AHEM! Just because you have been a friend of Tyler, does not mean you can edit his pages WITHOUT his permission. Also, I can't stop editing because that is what I do. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 01:30, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Which hurt and heal? Be specific.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:58, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The band members one. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 15:02, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh hello id like to order a forum for Object Campus plzAlex0421 (talk) 01:36, July 23, 2017 (UTC) It's done already, so I don't have to do nothing. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 02:09, July 23, 2017 (UTC) I always thought you were WELL-READ! HAHA! GET IT?! (talk) Hey Kaija, can we be friends? Yep, Mangle. After all, you seem like a pretty good user. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 19:02, August 5, 2017 (UTC)